


Being a Warlock is Actually Kinda Fun

by BringTheGoodOlBugle



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheGoodOlBugle/pseuds/BringTheGoodOlBugle





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm, and I thanked him, “Thank you, Lord Oberon, I’ll do my best to make good use of this place.”

Oberon seemed very happy to be able to share this place with somebody, and that made me smile. 

I was caught up looking around again, when another question jolted me back, “So, uh, Roven, I hear that you have a girlfriend now,” The king was almost stumbling through his words, but he persisted, “Why don’t you tell me about her.”

I was taken aback by the request, but I never got to gush about June to anybody, so I had to take my chances where I could. 

I tried to not make a big fool of myself, but I couldn’t help it. Through stammered, rambling praise, I told Oberon about June, “Well, she’s the princess of the Summer Court, and she’s next in line to be their queen, which would make me king, but I haven’t really thought about that,” I took a breath before continuing, “and she’s beautiful, and can beat me up in a fight, and had to see each other in secret because she was engaged to the prince of the Court I serve”

I didn’t mean for that last bit to come out, but Oberon didn’t seem upset with it. Instead, he urged me to continue.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I kept talking, “I never expected what we had to ever get past a secret romance, and the fact that I get to be with her makes me the luckiest eladrin in the world.”

It felt good to get all of that out there, and when Oberon patted me on the back, I knew everything with him was going to be alright. 

I bid my goodbye to my liege after getting his congratulations on my relationship. My morning with Oberon gave me a pep to my step I hadn’t felt in days, and knowing the life that was waiting for me on the other side of the Autumn Court’s issues made the mess worth cleaning up.

Any night Oberon appeared in my dreams, I knew I was in for some exciting instructions. 

The night before, I was meditating with June, when Oberon appeared in my mind’s eye.

He seemed to be excited, but he was usually excited when he came to address me in my dreams.

I barely had time to acknowledge him before he started rambling about what he wanted, “Roven! I hope you’re getting on well, and getting plenty of rest, being a king isn’t easy after all”

I played along with his small talk before he got down to business, “Well, you see Roven, I’ve learned the rough location of a magnificent statuette. It’s a figurine of a hellhound, carved of the finest onyx, and set with rubies, but it’s magical as well! My research leads me to believe that the artifact has a strange habit of causing hellhounds to be drawn to it from who knows where. I want to have a good look at it, and I think it’d look very cool on a shelf.”

Before he left the dreamscape, he projected a location that I would have to teleport to. These locations were the safest ones relative to how close they were to the artifacts. Turns out there’s usually some dangerous stuff around powerful artifacts, but it wasn’t usually too hard to deal with.

When I exited my trance, I told June what I had to do, and she asked to come along. I can’t refuse her any chance to get out of the castle for a night, being a queen and all the boredom isn’t exactly what she wanted in her life, but she’s a strong lady, and I know she’ll be the best queen any of the courts have ever seen.

When I first told June I was a warlock in service to Oberon, I was expecting the worst, but she took it rather well. She understood that I felt indebted to Oberon for when he helped me in a fight versus Gill, and she understood that the abilities I gained through Oberon’s powers played a crucial role in allowing us to be together. She was almost ecstatic when she realized that she could come along with me on many of my duties, she loved adventure, and she’d sadly had very little of it. 

All throughout our, June and I were almost giddy during our various meetings and audiences.

That night, June and I were equipped for adventure. I was dressed in the finest plate mail that Sunhold had to offer, along with my golden belt, and my empty scabbard, and she was dressed in flowing wrappings that showed off her arms and her torso.

I couldn’t help but stare. I have a beautiful, sexy, deadly wife, how could I not?

She kissed me quickly, snapping me out of my daze. I could tell she was getting impatient, so I took her hand in mine, and used my crown to teleport to the place Oberon had shown me.

We were there almost instantaneously, and the first thing I noticed was how cold I was.


	2. Chapter 2

We were there almost instantaneously, and the first thing I noticed was how cold I was.

We must’ve been near Frosthollow, but that didn’t really matter to our goal.

It only took a few minutes to find our way to where we needed to go. We just followed the burned pine trees and torn-up ground till we found the entrance to a cave. 

The cave gave off the scent of burnt meat and sulphur. I turned to June, and we shared a look of annoyance that we would have to go into the foul pit.

I had almost forgotten about the threat of hellhounds, when we heard an otherworldly howl from what I hoped was a ways away. 

That expedited our descent into the pit. Neither June or I noticed anything besides piles of scorched bones and other detritus. 

June stopped me, and motioned for me to be silent. We did our best to hide behind an outcrop of rocks when she pointed out the hellhound to me. It had to be at least as big as I was. I could barely make out the smoke coming out of its nose whenever it sniffed around.

June gave me a look, and held up three fingers. I smiled, and conjured up my sword. When her third finger went down, we both pounced on the fiend. 

The beast didn’t have a chance, and it died with a quiet groan.

We knew we were getting closer to the relic, and we moved quickly through the cave, dispatching a few more stray hounds before we arrived in what seemed to be a central chamber.

This room smelled strongly of sulphur, and there had to be at least half a dozen hellhounds prowling around the room, chewing on some surprisingly large bones. 

In the centre of the room, there was a rough pedestal where our target was sitting.

More worryingly, there was a huge hellhound sleeping at the base of the pedestal, and I got the impression it wouldn’t go down as easily as the others.

I looked myself up and down. I was feeling alright, some scrapes and singes, but nothing too bad. June looked better than I did, but that was typical. 

June and I had no real appreciation for things like subtlety. Being a pair of kickass warrior-monarchs will do that I suppose.

We rushed the dogs, and like a pack, the smaller hellhounds rushed us. The larger hellhound had woken up, and was surprisingly holding back, seemingly content with snarling at us.

The first couple hounds went down easily, but the other few were fighting back hard.

I had taken a few more bruises and bites before I saw June close her eyes. When she opened them again, they were like a roiling ocean, and she channeled her ki to freeze the remaining hounds solid. 

The biggest hound had been pacing around the back of the pack, but with its companions dealt with, it lunged at us. 

It almost landed on June, but I slashed at it in the air, knocking it off course. The momentum caused the fiend to stumble, and while it was prone, we made use of our chance.

When it finally steadied itself, it was bloody, but it was still mean as hell.

The hellhound opened its muzzle, and a blast of flame spewed forth. June easily dodged out of the way, but I wasn’t so lucky. 

I felt my skin almost melting briefly against my armour. I loved heavy armour, but moments like this were a pain.

As much as it had hurt, I still had plenty to bleed, and digging deep, I lunged back at the beast, delivering a flurry of slashes.

When I had finished my assault, I was breathing hard, but the beast was dead.

June came up behind me and patted my shoulder, and I winced.

She quickly apologized, and she grabbed the statuette.

We looked it over for a few moments. It was definitely of high quality, and I could tell some ancient magic thrummed within it. 

As interesting as the thing was, it wasn’t my duty to examine it. Instead, I took out my Archivist’s Key, and a minute later, there was the door to Oberon’s sanctum.

June and I opened the door, but Oberon wasn’t there. I placed the artifact on one of the shelves, as I had done with the few other things I had found for him.

I was ready to leave, but June gave me a look, a look that I was almost always excited to see.

As I doffed my armour as quickly as possible, the last rational thought I had was that I prayed to all the gods that Oberon didn’t come into the room.


End file.
